Ancient Demigods
by Lifeofroos
Summary: When all of Chiron's students from Ancient Times appear in camp, things obviously change. Yet, how much? and for the better? I already uploaded this in my Short Story book, but decided to put it here as it's own book as well. Please let me now if you want more stories like this.
1. Introduction

Jason had just been taking a nice nap, high in a tree, closely hugging Piper. It had been so peaceful. Yet, of course, the life of a demigod was never peaceful for long. Suddenly, the demigods had been woken up by someone screaming at the top of their lungs. Jason sighed, Piper groaned. They climbed out of their tree. It was then that they heard the screaming again: 'I don't know who you are! Get away!' Jason turned to Piper. 'I don't recognize that voice. Maybe it is a new demigod and their satyr?' Piper nodded. 'Let's go take a look.'

Three people were standing in the middle of the forest when Piper and Jason arrived. There was a very muscle bound girl, a tall boy who looked like Jason and a small and thin person of whom Jason couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl. The girl was staring ominously at the boy, who looked angry. The third child looked at the two others, with concern in their eyes. Piper shrugged and walked up to them. 'Hello. Welcome in Camp Half-blood. Are you three knew?' She asked. The boy and the girl turned to her. 'This is camp Half-blood?' The girl asked. 'Doesn't look like it,' the boy added. The third person looked like he had no idea what camp Half-blood was.

Jason walked out of the shadows as well. 'We can show you Chiron.' Everyone seemed to know that name, even the child who didn't know what Camp Half-blood was. 'Show us then,' Muscle-girl said. She looked like she would attack Piper and Jason if they'd do something wrong to her. Piper smiled and walked back to camp, swiftly followed by the others.

'Can you tell us your names?' Jason asked. The boy who looked like him was the only one who answered immediately: 'My name is Perseus.' Jason and Piper turned their heads towards him and then to each other. The look in their eyes screamed: 'That is impossible. What is this magic?' The girl rolled her eyes. 'Atalanta.' Piper just looked like that explained a lot. All four of them turned to the last child. He shook his head. 'I am not telling you people. It might send someone after me.' Some of them shrugged, others just walked further.

As soon as they walked out of the forest, Chiron came galloping towards them. 'Piper, Jason... Oh, Great, I see you two got the last three?' Jason looked concerned. 'The last three?' Chiron nodded. 'All my students from Ancient Greece have been teleported to the present day. I can't explain why, but probably Hecate has something to say about it. We'll try to fix it and send them all back.' Atalanta, Perseus and the other kid all got weird looks on their faces.

'We will trust you, Chiron,' Perseus eventually said. The other two nodded. Piper shook her head. 'Does Mr. D know about this?' Chiron face turned into a frown. He turned to the other three demigods and to Jason. 'Jason, why don't you lead these three guests to the arena?' Jason nodded. Chiron pulled him in closely. 'Make sure no-one tells them what they are going to do in their further life. They shouldn't know.' Jason nodded understandingly, while Chiron walked back to Piper.

'Piper, I already told the others, but it isn't a good idea to mention our usual camp leader.' 'Why not?' Chiron hesitated. 'Well, you know how Dionysus used to be a demigod?' Piper got another weird look on her face. This is going to be an extremely weird day, she thought. 'I understand. Yet, er... Where is he? On Olympus? It has to be weird to see your past self walk around in your workplace, I mean...' Chiron took a deep breath. 'I might have panicked slightly and locked him in his bedroom. I'll tell him when I have put everyone to their training.' Piper nodded, trying to process all the information of the last ten minutes.

They arrived at the arena, where a group of about fifteen people had gathered. Piper ran over to her siblings and to Jason, while Chiron got a piece of paper out of the pocket of his jacket and address the group of old demigods. 'So. I am going to put you all in a line of how old you all actually are. And all of you, modern and old, I am going to have to ask you to not talk about any stories you've heard about heroes, or even gods. I am going to try to remove this from your memories when you go back to your own time. Yet, just to be save, please understand.' The whole camp nodded, making it look like a wave went through the crowd.

'So. The first one starts on the right, and everyone who I call after that stands next to the person who's name I called before them. So, Dionysus, Asclepius, Perseus, Actaeon, Peleus, Telemon, Atalanta, Cyrene, Phoenix, Bellerophon, Theseus, Heracles, Jason, Oileus, Ajax, Achilles, Patroclus and Aeneas.' The demigods made a messy row. Chiron nodded, clearly content. 'Alright. Now, newer demigods, please make groups of your godly parents. Except, er... cabin 12, cabin 31 and 27, I suppose. Older demigods, please join your newer siblings and go through with your training while I try to figure out how to send you back.'

The demigods, new and old, did, and after that training continued almost as usual. With the difference that Cabin 12, cabin 31 and cabin 27, the children of Dionysus, Hercules (Or Heracles) and Asclepius, were told to help Chiron with figuring something out, and there were a bunch of demigods who had previously seemed to only exist in stories.

Jason wasn't bothered by his siblings. Herakles seemed to be more annoyed than anything else, Perseus was nice. They were also strong demigods, who could easily take on opponents. Dionysus was weaker than the others, which was weird for a son of Zeus, who were mostly expected to be strong. He seemed to try to find something else to fight with throughout the whole training session. Jason decided not to say anything; He knew about his usual camp leaders' mind controlling powers, and had also read The Bacchae. Dionysus would certainly find a way to fight, somewhere along the line.

Complications appeared as soon as Jason decided to fight with thunder, while flying. He flew up into the sky, and made a huge thunderbolt crash on a training dummy. He landed, and looked at his brothers. He hadn't expected a few of the greatest demigods of all time to look at him with absolute disarray in their eyes. He smiled awkwardly at them. 'Yeah, um, son of Zeus, y'know?' He awkwardly said. 'How... Did you?...' Perseus eventually managed to say. Jason swallowed a lump on his throat. 'I don't know? Dad's powers?'

Dionysus shook his head. It looked weird; The Dionysus Jason knew already had pretty long and curly hair, but the younger version had a really wild haircut. Chiron had tried to pull it into a ponytail, but as soon as the centaur had walked away the future wine-god had pulled the hair-tie out of his hair again. He started speaking: 'We can't do that. Or, well, maybe they can. I seem to be pretty weak anyway.' He said the last sentence in a slightly bitter voice. Perseus and Heracles shook their heads, too. 'I can't just summon thunder, or fly around,' Herakles added. He sounded offended, like he couldn't believe how this younger brother could do cooler things then he did.

Jason breathed deeply. 'Well, maybe demigods get stronger the more children our parents have. I mean, Heracles seems to be stronger than Dionysus, at least...' Jason decided that that comment probably didn't help. He picked up his sword again. 'Let's just train with our hand weapons, shall we?' He asked, shrugging, trying to not look scared.

Anaes was a bit of a bore, Piper noticed quickly. He could hold up a weapon, but he didn't talk about anything interesting. He seemed to not be interested in talking to the girls, only to the boys. Piper rolled her eyes. A sexist sibling, great. That was something else than a sexist nephew.

Percy felt kind of weird, and it wasn't because of the sword wound on his right foot. Bellerophon was a nice dude, but kept dropping things on the floor - like a very sharp sword, straight on percy's foot. Percy knew Bellerophon's' name meant 'he who killed such and such,' which is why the epithet 'the blameless' had been added to his name. Percy smiled by the thought of being called after someone you accidently killed, only to get the epithet 'but he didn't do it on purpose.' He sighed. At least Bellerophon meant well. Theseus, however, was just kind of a huge brat.

Theseus was the most ADHD person Percy had ever met, but that wasn't the thing that made him a brat. Percy knew from experience how annoying ADHD could be. The problem was that Theseus constantly getting distracted by everything meant that he didn't notice when he did something stupid. During the kanoë training, he had kanoëd over the kanoë of one of the Hermes kids, who had fallen into the lake. While the child had been brought to shore, the old son of Poseidon had jumped into the water himself, to check what the vines on the bottom of the lake were, oblivious to the crying child with a bleeding gap in his arm.

When it had been their turn for sword training, Percy had ran into the same problem as Jason. The new son of Poseidon was able to cause earthquakes, make huge waves and breath under water, while Theseus and Bellerophon both didn't have all of these superpowers. It wasn't like the children of Zeus, where the older kids didn't have any powers, though. Bellerophon turned out to be a stellar equestrian. He could also talk to horses - quite fitting for the original owner of the pegasus. Theseus was able to create tiny waves and he could breathe under water, but seemed more interested in slapping people around with a sword.

At some point, Theseus stabbed Bellerophon a little to hard - and the kid dropped to the floor. Percy decided that that was the point to maybe stop training. He put the swords away, and he and Theseus carried Bellerophon to the infirmary. They put the groaning demigod on a bed. Will came running to the bed. 'That... That is a very bad wound. Percy nodded at Theseus, who had been distracted by the shelfs with bandages. Will opened his mouth, but was stopped by a graceful figure softly pushing him out of the way. 'I am Asclepius. Let me heal the child.' Will nodded, and took a step back.

Asclepius put his hand on Bellerophon's' chest. He said something in ancient Greek, and immediately the boy shot right up. His shirt still had bloody spots, but the wound had completely vanished. Percy gasped. 'Miracle,' He heard someone whisper in the infirmary. Yes, it really was a miracle.

It was at that moment a horn sounded. Someone threw a new shirt to Bellerophon, and the rest ran over to the pavilion. When Percy walked inside, he saw that Chiron had taken the entire Dionysus, Hercules and Asclepius table away. It was kind of eyebrow raising. At some point, the demigods were going to notice the cabins, right? Percy sat down at the Poseidon table, which was right next to the Zeus table. Theseus and Bellerophon also sat down, while Perseus, Hercules and Dionysus joined Jason.

Percy leaned back in his chair. 'Hey, Jay-Jay, how are you doing?' Jason sighed deeply. 'I don't know. We had to pick strawberries, do archery and we had sword training. Hercules was the only person who could actually shoot arrows. I had some sparring matches with him and Perseus. Dionysus was just the referee - he isn't much of a physical fighter. Perseus and Hercules kept squishing the strawberries, but that also wasn't much of a problem because said non-physical fighter just made more of them grow back. That is a little summary of my day. So, how was yours?'

Percy let his shoulders hang. 'I didn't really like Theseus from the old stories, you know, with the leaving girls on islands and kidnapping the queen of the Underworld things. He is annoying to hang around with, even I have more knowledge of what goes on in my surroundings. He just doesn't seem to care. Bellerophon is a nice guy, but... how shall I put it?... Very clumsy, that is the right way. He is very clumsy. To clumsy for his own surroundings.'

Jason nodded sympathetically. 'Let's hope Pipes had a better day. Leo didn't have to worry about this, I guess. Neither does Neeks, and Will seemed to be fine... I mean, Asclepius is a nice dude, from what I've heard... I just hope...' What Jason hoped? We'll never know, because Chiron stepped in to make the announcements in still-locked-in-his-bedroom Dionysus' place (Chiron had to do to much in the day. He didn't have time to go get his colleague out of his prison. It just surprised the centaur that he hadn't broke out yet).

'Campers, there will be capture the flag tonight, like every other friday. I would appreciate it if all the new campers explained to the old campers what that is. Also, the kanoë races will be stopped, because of a certain... incident. Now, you can start eating!' Chiron tried to end his speech on a positive note, but it didn't really work. He sat down, and everyone started with their food.

Percy looked at his brothers, who had already dug in. He just couldn't get a chunk of food through his mouth. The prospect of playing Capture The Flag with these old people was... unsettling, to say the least. He was afraid of how that would play out, if he had to be honest.


	2. Capture that flag

Annabeth was playing with the flag in her hands. The Athena-cabin had won the last round of Capture The Flag, but they weren't up against the Ares-children. Instead, Chiron had got the idea to set his newer campers against his old students. It might seem like the campers had an advantage - the campers that stayed year-round were with 32, the old students were with 18. Plus, the newer campers had far more diversity in godly parents, making them able to do a lot more things.

Yet, these demigods were famous for a reason - they had all done great things, although most of them later in life than their current age. The most of them were at least good fighters, in a lot of different ways. Annabeth sighed deeply by the thought of having to fight one of them one-on-one.

Chiron marched onto the field where everyone was standing together, Newer demigods on the right with the blue flag, and old demigods on the left with the red flag. He let his gaze go over all the demigods before he explained the well-known rules: 'Hide the flag in your own area, no killing or maiming, come back when you hear the horn. If you're to wounded to stand up straight, come back and my helpers and I will get you back to good health. Now, Demigods, GO!' Before Chiron had even reached the word 'Go,' the two groups had sprinted into the forest.

Clarisse ran next to Annabeth. 'Hey, Annie, I think we need to work together. Don't get me wrong, it's just for this one time.' Annabeth looked at her, trying to see if Clarisse meant it. After a few seconds, she decided that she did. 'Just this one time, then, Clara,' She agreed, 'We are going to need a strong team to beat these people. From what I've read, a few of them will trap all of us in one place while the rest of the group goes of to find a flag.' Clarisse shrugged. 'If the old stories are anything to go by, they could come up with it.' She got a strange smile on her face. 'Unless, Of course, we do it first.'

On the opposite side of the forest, the older demigods had already hidden their flag. They were now looking at how they should arrange the group. Atalanta, one of only two girls in the group, had taken the lead. Surprisingly, the boys were actually listening to her. 'So, Hercules, Achilles, Theseus and Perseus are our best fighters, so they attack the other group. In the meantime, the rest of the physical fighters, with the exception of Cyrene and me, do the defending of the flag and they back the others up if it looks like fighting gets to hard on them. Cyrene, Asclepius, Actaeon, Dionysus and me try to set up a trap for the, er... newer demigods.' The group around her nodded, which she almost didn't see in the darkness.

Annabeth and Clarisse were in the meantime also rounding up people to do the exact same thing. A few kids of Hephaestus got some strong rope out of their pockets. 'I always carry this with me, just in case,' Nyssa confessed, 'If I need it, it will turn into a net.' The Hephaestus kids, together with some other strong people, tied the rope in between the trees. It reached all the way from the Grounds of Maenads to the edge of the forest. 'At some point, someone is going to fall for this,' Clarisse said to Annabeth. The daughter of Athena nodded, more hopefully than completely sure of it.

While the rope was being put in the trees, few demigods were paying attention to what was happening around them. Yet, Malcolm from the Athena cabin noticed something moving around in the trees. He decided to follow it. The person darted through the trees, all the way back to the other ancient demigods. Malcolm looked from behind a tree trunk, at saw Atalanta telling something to Cyrene. The figure he had followed jumped out of tree; It was Phoenix, a hero that didn't really have a lot of stories, but was some minor player in the Trojan war.

'They have put a rope between the trees. I think it is something magical.' Atalanta nodded thoughtfully. Cyrene looked at the two heroes for a moment, before saying: 'And did you find that person we wanted to catch? Did you follow you?' Malcolm tried to get away so fast that he didn't even see Phoenix's confused expression. Before he put five steps back to his team, something had grabbed him around the waist and was hurling him to the rest of the opposite team.

Malcolm looked up, and saw that the person pulling him away was Hercules. He sighed. 'I guess I already ruïned it,' he whispered to himself. He looked at Cyrene, who just gave him a bittersweet smile. Atalanta walked over to him and stared Malcolm straight in the eyes. 'What are you doing here, prisoner?' Magnus looked behind is back. 'Being a prisoner, I guess.' Atalanta shrugged. Asclepius came running by. 'I can watch the prisoners. If I stay here, I might be able to heal everyone who is wounded as well.' Atalanta nodded thoughtfully. 'Good plan.''

On the opposite side, nobody had noticed that Malcolm had been captured. Clarisse and Annabeth had been to busy working out a decent strategy, and the campers were surveying the area for any spies. After a few minutes, they heard something unfolding, a bang and someone groaning. Nyssa jumped up, and ran towards in the sound. A few minutes later, she came back with Aeneas. 'This just ran into out little trap,' She told Annabeth and Clarisse. Annabeth gestured one of her siblings to come closer. 'If you could just guard the prisoners?' She asked, not really paying the attention. The girl still nodded.

Perseus bit his lip. 'So they really have a net. You know, I think it might be smarter to get defensive than offensive, because we can never break through something made by a child of Hephaestus without losing the upper hand.' the rest of the group nodded. 'At some point, they'll have to send out people to come catch our flag. We can try to fight them then,' Achilles suggested. Atalanta shrugged. She looked like she was thinking. 'We try that. Does anybody have an idea for a trap on our side?' she asked. Dionysus stood up. 'I could try to manipulate the plants in such a way they'll grow in front of any attackers,' He suggested. 'It might work. Just take Achilles with you for backup.

'They're not coming,' Clarisse whispered to Annabeth. The daughter of Athena sighed deeply. 'I agree. Let's send some people to the opposite camp; They are not going to be the ones to attack first. I guess they know what happened to Aeneas. Clarisse stood up, and rounded up a few Ares kids, and asked Jason to come along. Annabeth got a few Apollo, Athena and Hermes kids to join the little group. Ten people set out to search in the area of the enemy, not knowing what to expect.

After fifteen minutes of seeking, they decided that it couldn't be a lot. There weren't any traps, no enemy camp, no flags as far as they could see. Jason had looked at the forest from the air for a long time, and couldn't see anything. Mark, a boy from the Ares cabin, said: 'Maybe we should go back. They are either very well hidden or extremely unorganised.' Keira from Athena nodded. 'Let's go.' Just as she said it, the plants seemed to move. Probably nothing, she thought, until she saw ivy slowly grow up her leg. 'Guys, I think we just stepped in a trap,' A hermes child said. Mark growled. 'They're plants, just cut them in half,' he said while pulling out his sword.

Dionysus and Achilles had counted on the enemies trying to do that. Cutting plants in half might seem like nothing to the ordinary person, but if you knew dryads existed, it was a whole other story. The dryad who belonged to the ivy-plant had only agreed to let Dionysus temporarily manipulate her plant to trap the enemy as long as no-one cut it down. Mark not doing that was not something she liked. Therefore, she let her plants grow around his body so quick he couldn't hold his sword. The rest of the group got the same treatment. Jason tried to fly up, but it was no use. After they were stuck, Dionysus and Achilles strided out of their hiding spot to capture them. Achilles bound them all together with the little bit of rope the ancient demigods got, while Dionysus thanked the dryad in advance.

When the searching group had not returned in thirty minutes, Clarisse decided it had been enough. 'Annabeth, let's just attack. We are with far more than them. They probably all jumped on our scout group. Annabeth agreed. This game of Capture-The-Flag had to progress someone, and sending out scout-groups only for them to get captured one by one didn't seem like a fast way to do that, nor was it a winning strategy. 'Let's go.' They rounded up all the campers, with the exception of the Apollo camper who had to make sure Aeneas didn't run away, plus a few people to make sure the flag didn't get captured. Nyssa and the other Hephaestus kids got the net from the trees, and the newer demigods stormed the area of their ancient siblings.

When they saw the enormous group of demigods running towards them, Atalanta and her group squared up to dual. 'I don't care who, but somebody needs to go check the opposite side of the forest to find their flag!' Atalanta screamed. Achilles taped Dionysus shoulder. 'You can make the plants grow to make it look like no-one is walking. After we find the flag, you can go back, therefore making it look like no-one was gone, while I run back to the start with the Flag.' Dionysus nodded. 'Let's do that.'

The group of demigods was running through the forest. Some of them accidently cut down plants. The dryads had all heard the story of the Ivy-plant, and started fighting against them. When a demigod cut something down, that person got pushed against a tree, without being able to move. Percy was trying to find the flag as soon as possible. Yet, he crossed paths with Bellerophon, and the demigod might be clumsy, he was very much capable of fighting Percy for quite some time. While Percy was caught up with that, Piper tried to charmspeak her way through the ancient demigods. It worked good, until she came face to face with Atalanta, a huntress who seemed to have the same brain as Reyna; unable to charmspeak your way into.

Just when Atalanta held up her knife to smack Piper out for a few minutes, they heard someone play a song. Orpheus had started a solo. It made enemies everywhere on the left side of the forest fall down, cry and hug each other. The dryads let their victims go, but they didn't run away. Animals from the forest started crowding around the warriors of the game.

In the meantime, the people on the left side of the forest were absolutely not bothered by the music, because they couldn't hear it. Achilles had pushed away one small group of defenders, but their wasn't a lot of opposition on his and Dionysus secret attack. Achilles still thought it was weird that a child of Zeus could have a strong affinity with nature, so strong that he was able to control plants to cover up the fact that they were walking here, but he didn't question it. If he had to be honest, he just thought it was because Dionysus had as much physical strength in his entire body as the Son of Thetis in his little toe. Of course he would try to find other ways to fight.

Yet, it worked, and they found the flag. Achilles picked it up. 'I am going back to the left side. You run to Chiron,' Dionysus said. Achilles nodded, and the demigods went their separate ways. Achilles was a very quick runner, and he would have gotten the flag to Chiron in no time if it wasn't for the fact that he suddenly heard Orpheus singing. He wanted to resist, but he couldn't; he was drawn to the master singer. The same happened with Dionysus.

Orpheus saw Achilles walk over to him, with the flag, seemingly hypnotised. Orpheus dug two tissues out of his pocket. He kept singing, while ordering Achilles to put them in his ears so he wouldn't hear him sing. Although a lot of sound gets through tissue paper, it worked, and Achilles seemed to get out of his trance. With the flag, he tried to ignore the singing and run back to the start. It didn't go as fast as he hoped; Orpheus' music was to good, he just needed to listen every now and then. Yet, he got back to the start, with the flag in his hands. Chiron looked at him, and smiled. Of course Achilles had been the one to capture the flag.

He blew the horn. Orpheus stopped playing, as the horn blew a second time. The demigods woke up, realised the game was over and that the ancient demigods had won, and started walking back to the start. The newer demigods congratulated the old ones with their victory.

Piper walked up to Chiron. 'I think some people are stuck in there. Who is going to get them out. Chiron looked around, and saw Dionysus standing in the group with the other Ancient campers. 'I think I am going to get Mr. D out of his room and explain what is happening. He'll get them out, as usual.' "Chiron, how come that he didn't just break out?" "Well, Piper, I thought Lord Zeus was joking about the magical locks which he truly can't open, because not even Zeus himself can open them without the key, but I guess he wasn't. It did work in this panic situation, though." Chiron smiled. 'Also, I finally found a way to send these kids back. So tomorrow, everything will really be all as usual.'


End file.
